The Dark Knight of Republic City: The Avatar Begins
by Epiclot214
Summary: Ever since his parents were murdered, Bruce Wayne has dedicated his life to protecting Republic City. Now, as Batman, he strikes fear into the hearts of criminals. But the mysterious Amon has joined forces with the maniacal Riddler, so Batman must join forces with the newly-arrived Avatar to save the city they both love.
1. Prologue

It was a dark night in Republic City. The skies were mostly cloudy. The streets were quiet even though the city was still being built.

A theater stood shining in the middle of a street. When the show ended, all the members of the audience walked out at once, including a certain family called the Waynes. Thomas and Martha were the parents of their excited son, Bruce.

"That play was awesome!" Bruce exclaimed as his parents went down an alleyway. "The way that Aang defeated the evil Ozai and helped bring everyone back on their feet. He's a real hero. Can we go back and see it again, dad?"

"Maybe later, son." Thomas said. "I've got a meeting with the real Avatar tomorrow. Wayne Industries wants to help this city any way it can."

"Dear, are you sure we should go down this way?" Martha asked.

"It's a shortcut to the car." Thomas said. "Nothing to worry about."

Famous last words. Suddenly, a man jumped from behind a pair of garbage cans and held up a fist with a flame at the front. His presence stunned the Waynes silent.

"Hold it right there." The firebender said. "I'll take whatever you got."

"Take it easy, good sir." Thomas said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad." The firebender said. Bruce saw the man's face revealed by the fire's light. He was a ragged man with a thin beard covering the lower half of his face. "Now, how about we start with your coins, good sir?"

"No problem." Thomas said nervously. He reached into his wallet and pulled out all the cash inside of it. He carefully placed it into the hands of the man who held him at fire point.

The firebender shoved all the money in his pocket and chuckled. Normally, that'd be the end, but then his beady eyes gazed at the necklace around Martha's neck.

"And the pearls too."

Martha quickly covered her necklace with her hand while pushing her son behind her.

"You got what you wanted. That should be enough." Thomas said. "Just leave us alone."

"Unless you want to be burned, the necklace."

Thomas sighed and prepared to turn to his wife. Then, in an instant, he turned back and jumped to the attacker hoping to catch him off guard. What happened next was merely an instant, but Bruce felt like it happened forever. The firebender reacted negatively and shot out his biggest fire out of his fist, big enough to impact both Wayne parents. The next thing Bruce knew, his mother and father were both laying on their backs with fatal burns on their bodies. The necklace the robber wanted fell in front of him and broke apart on impact. The firebender who committed the act changed his expression to nervousness.

"No. This shouldn't have happened. It's…" He turned to run out of the alley leaving Bruce alone with tears pouring out of his eyes. He knelt down without holding back his cries.

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce was inside of the Republic City Police Department completely blank and silent while the coroners were looking over his parents. He wasn't paying attention to anything until a hand was placed on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the Avatar, Aang, standing in his airbender robes and displaying his blue arrow tattoo on his bald head.

"You must be Bruce." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bruce whispered in sorrow. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Sometimes bad things happen." Aang said. "Even the Avatar can't fix that. I remember when I learned of what happened to my people. I was completely broken. But I learned to do something about it. Can you?"

"Here you go, kid." The chief, Toph Beifong, said as she placed a blanket over Bruce's shoulders. "I'll have the new guy, Gordon, send you home whenever you're ready. Be strong, kid."

* * *

And Bruce did. He became strong and more. With the memory of what happened in his mind, he dedicated his life to making sure what happened to him wouldn't happen to anyone else again. Over twenty years later, Bruce returned to Republic City with a simple goal.

Bruce has tangled with many strange criminals such as the Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. Each of them fell short in his mission to protect Republic City. He now stands watching the city from above as his new persona: Batman.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another crossover idea I had. I thought it might work with some elements. I hope you all enjoy it. Any and all comments are welcome._


	2. The Invitation

"…And that's what this hospital aims to achieve." Bruce Wayne said as he finished his public announcement. The reporters wanted to press further questions, but Lieutenant Gordon had his forces keep them away while Bruce went with him to the parking area.

"Impressive work as always, Mr. Wayne." Gordon said.

"Glad to hear that, Lieutenant." Bruce said. "By the way, where's the chief? I was told she'd oversee crowd control."

"Eh, Lin's in one of her moods." Gordon said. "Get this, the Avatar's arrived the other day."

"I've heard about that." Bruce said. "Also heard she caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Eh, she's a teenager." Gordon said. "They're headstrong. She reminds me of my daughter. The Avatar's being trained at the Air Temple right now."

"Perhaps she and I could meet someday." Bruce said. Then, a black car drove on by and stopped in front of them. "That's my ride. See ya."

"See ya, Bruce." Gordon said.

Bruce got into the car and rode it away from the hospital. He sighed. "Gotta say, Alfred, sometimes, the reporters are the real criminals of Republic City."

The driver turned his head and revealed an unfamiliar face. Bruce wanted to see his butler, but instead, the face he found was younger with a long, black mustache.

"Not your usual driver, Mr. Wayne."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked. "Where's Alfred?"

"Your butler's fine." the mystery man said. "I just took this from him when he wasn't looking. It's just you we want to talk to. Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

"Who's we?"

"You'll see in a minute."

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, the car stopped at an unnamed building. A few new strangers opened the door for Bruce and gestured for him to walk through the door. Bruce was tempted to fight or run, but he knew he had to know more about what was going on. He got out of the car and entered the dark building.

Once inside, Bruce found a large, oval table at the center of a run-down room. At the far end of the table sat a man that's on a lot of protesters' posters. It was a hooded man with a mask covering his face. On the forehead of the mask, there was a red circle.

"I've heard of you." Bruce said. "You're Amon, leader of the Equalists."

"Always good to make an impression." The masked man said. "My apologies for the kidnapping, Mr. Wayne, but we don't have a lot of love or support. Besides, it would probably be best for you to keep this meeting secret. Please, have a seat."

Bruce found a chair and sat across from Amon. "Why am I here?"

"You're one of the most influential and powerful people in Republic City, Mr. Wayne."

"You seem to have me on quite a high pedestal."

"And you don't give yourself enough credit. Your parents helped build the foundation of Republic City. Wayne Industries stands as a legacy to them both. Sadly, they were taken before this city can be finished. That must have been unfair for you, to see that firebending monster take them away from you?"

"I am who I am today because of that night." Bruce answered. "I'll always honor my parents that way."

"Then honor them now." Amon said. "I am offering you vengeance."

"The criminal who did it is dead." Bruce said. "He had a heart attack in his cell."

"Not against Joe Chill." Amon corrected. "Against all benders. That criminal was merely a small part of a corrupt system that has plagued our world for centuries. You're not the only one who lost family to benders, Mr. Wayne. We both suffered the same tragedy. The only difference between us is that you got to keep your face. Benders get to decide the law. They believe themselves above nonbenders like you and me. And when they decide they don't need us, they'll cast us out and take everything that belongs to us. That's what the Equalists need to prevent, and we extend an invitation to you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this. "That sounds quite compelling. But what exactly is it you plan to do, eliminate all the benders in Republic City?"

"Actually, I plan to use a… different method." Amon answered. He uncovered four pieces of paper with lines on them and handed them to Bruce. "Come to our rally in three nights. All will be revealed at the Revelation."

"Still, there are going to be a lot of people who'll fight your cause." Bruce said. "After all, I hear the Avatar's come to Republic City."

"Yes, and that forces me to accelerate our schedule. Still, with what I have planned, even she won't have the power to stop me. No bender will. Look, Mr. Wayne, if everything goes according to plan, then every nonbender will have the happy ending they deserve, including me and you. We're going to do this with or without your help, but with it, it would be a great step forward. At least consider it. I promise, all will be revealed at the Revelation. You may leave now."

Bruce took the papers and exited the room while Amon watched him leave. As soon as he got out, he saw that the Equalists weren't anywhere near his car anymore. All he had were a few pieces of strange paper and a cryptic message from the leader of the Equalists himself.

* * *

Bruce went in the driver's seat and drove it to Wayne Manor. He to in and, much to his delight, his butler was there pacing around. He took a sigh of relief when he saw his master.

"Master Bruce." Alfred hugged him. "It's great to see you. When the car went missing, I began to worry."

"It's okay, Alfred." Bruce said. He then revealed his papers.

"What are those, sir?" Alfred asked.

"From the way Amon said it, it's the key to something bad." Bruce said. "And it's up to Batman to end it before it begins."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Christmas surprise! Another chapter update. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it's short or undescriptive, but I feel it was a good set up. After all, Bruce Wayne can't bend, so it's natural for Amon to ask for his resources. Hope you have a merry Christmas. Any and all comments are welcome._


	3. On the Prowl

"The Revelation?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "Amon said it's tomorrow night and it's going to be big."

"Maybe it's his grandmother's recipe." Alfred replied sarcastically.

Inside of a big, dark cave, Bruce stacked four flyers on top of his lab. Beside him, the walls were covered with weapons and armor upgrades he planned to use eventually. He also had mannequins covered with his costume ideas.

"The four papers he gave me form a map of Republic City." Bruce said. He then pointed at a red spot on it. "This spot was highlighted. Maybe that's where this Revelation is going to take place."

"Well, are you going in your formal wear, or will you be attending in a bit more… hardcore attire?" Alfred asked.

"At first, Amon was seen as a mere protester. But based on my talk with him, he's clearly onto something that could threaten all benders."

"Well, I guess that puts me in a pickle." Alfred said. He waved his hand and the tea he had finished brewing flew above him and landed into the two cups he had prepared for him and his master.

"Don't worry, Alfred. I won't let Amon do anything to you." Bruce promised as he took his cup.

"Let's save promises for after you find out what he's capable of."

"Right. Let's start with Amon's motives. He sees bending as a cruel power that no one should have. That it only promotes violence and hatred."

"Well, these bending gangs aren't really proving him wrong." Alfred said. "The Agni Kais. The Triple Threat Triads. They're all at the precipice of a full gang war."

"Perhaps Amon is planning on using it to his advantage." Bruce removed himself from the chair and approached his costume. "It's just a hunch, but I get the feeling I need to pay a visit to these gangs."

"I suppose this means you'll be going out in your evening wear?"

"How else can I get to the bottom of a strange man's plans?" Bruce asked as he took his costume from the stand.

* * *

One of Batman's best traits is that he likes to keep tabs on the hideouts of some of the street gangs. He couldn't make a move on them however unless he caught them doing something illegal. But if the Equalists were about to make a move, then the Triple Threat Triads were the prime targets.

Batman perched himself across the street from their hideout and stared right at it from above. His dark costume blended him nearly perfect with the night sky above him. While he waited, he had some time to think.

"If Amon's going to make a move, he has to to something before his Revelation tomorrow night. If I hated bending, I'd go after the biggest bending gang in town. The question is, what would Amon do if he got his hands on them?"

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" asked a woman behind Batman. The Dark Knight turned around to see a slender woman standing there. She approached him revealing her skin-tight body suit, black mask with cat-like ears, and red goggles over her eyes. "Don't tell me you're here to cash in on the Triads too."

"Who are you?" Batman asked confronting her.

"Easy there, big guy. They call me Catwoman. And you must be the infamous Batman. Let me guess, you're hoping to get something from the gangsters in there?"

"I'm here because of the Equalists. The Triple Threat Triads might just be in the crossfire."

"Don't tell me they roped you into this too."

Batman's interest was piqued. "Did you say 'too'? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh." Catwoman smiled. "So they didn't hire you. Guess that means I get the collateral to myself. Lucky me."

"What does that mean?" Batman asked. "What do you know of the Equalists?"

"Why would I tell you?" Catwoman asked. "What's in it for me?"

"If it turns out Amon is planning something illegal and you had a hand in it, that makes you an accessory." Batman said. "I'll have to turn you in. Your cooperation would lead to some leniency."

"You know, you'd have to catch me first if you want to turn me in." Catwoman said. "Luckily for you, I like a man in uniform, so I'll give you this freebie. Don't expect a habit out of it."

"Tell me what you know about the Equalists."

"I don't know what Amon is planning. All I know is that he hired me a few days ago for a special job." Catwoman explained. "He wanted me to stake out the Triple Threat Triads and give him details on their hideout. How many men they have. What heists they had planned. What sort of defenses they had. He wanted me to be very thorough."

"So he is going after the Triads." Batman reaffirmed.

"Last night, I gave him everything I could find and he paid me like he promised." Catwoman continued. "Then, I figured, if he was planning something with them, I could waltz in and take their assets afterwards. It would be a bonus."

"You're confessing to stealing right in front of me." Batman said.

"Hey, I told you I was giving you a freebie. Besides, they stole the money first. I'm just giving them a taste of their medicine."

Batman was about to respond when a large truck escaped from the hideout's alleyway. And right behind it was a large polar bear/dog with two teenagers riding on its back. The bear was chasing the truck down the street.

"Well, that was a thing." Catwoman said. "Hey, Bat-bo, what do you think of…" As she turned around, she noticed that Batman wasn't there anymore. She looked down and saw a large, black vehicle racing down the street. She noticed that it had Batman in the driver's seat.

"Mmm. My kitty senses are purring." Catwoman said giving a smile. She then looked at the abandoned hideout. "Still, more moolah for mama."

The kids on top of the polar bear/dog were Avatar Korra and Mako. They had come to the Triple Threat Triads' hideout to get their brother back, but when they got there, he and the rest of the gangsters were being kidnapped by Equalists without warning. Korra and Mako chased the Equalists until two of the chi-blockers immobilized Naga and engaged the two. Eventually, Korra and Mako were immobilized two and the Equalists were about to capture them too.

Then, from out of nowhere, a bright light engulfed them and the black car stopped right at them. The driver's door opened up and Batman sprung right out of it instantly stunning the Equalists with fright. While he was in the air, she threw two metal pellets right in front of them. They detonated and emitted a sudden flash of white light blinding them. Batman used the distraction to dropkick one of them backwards. He then flipped the other one over and still held onto his arm. Korra and Mako stood back up staring.

"Is that…" Korra asked in surprise. "I don't believe it! It's Batman!"

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"Getting answers." Batman answered still holding onto the Equalist's arm. "Now then, what's the Revelation? What is Amon planning? And why did he just take those people?"

"We should be working together." The Equalist offered. "We know you're not a bender! And I know Amon will have a place of you if…" He stopped and screamed when Batman pulled his arm back cracking it a little.

"Hey!" Mako protested.

"That wasn't the question." Batman said. "What is the Revelation?"

"I don't know!" the Equalist shouted. "Only Amon and a few of his trusted elite know what he's planning!"

Batman stayed silent for a moment. He then pulled out a cable and tied the two Equalists with it. He shot them to a lamppost and left them hanging off of it. He then looked back at Korra and Mako.

"Were you about to break that guy's arm?" Mako asked.

"If I didn't believe him." Batman answered.

"Wow!" Korra gasped. "I don't believe it! You're Batman! I'm…"

"I know who you are, Korra." Batman said. "You're the latest Avatar, you're studying under Master Tenzin at the Air Temple, and you've recently joined the pro-bending circuit"

"Wow, you're good." Korra said.

"I like to keep tabs. Now, if you'll excuse me." He started walking to his car.

"Wait!" Korra said. "Before you jump back into your Batmobile…"

"Is that what they're calling it?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps we can work together." Korra suggested.

"What?" Mako asked. "Korra, maybe you haven't noticed, but he's a vigilante and he almost killed that guy."

"I almost broke his arm." Batman corrected. "I don't kill. And for the record, I'm not looking for a partner, especially you, Avatar."

"Me?" Korra asked. "Hold on. Why wouldn't you want to work with me?"

"Where do I begin?" Batman asked. "You're rash, reckless, and temperamental."

"Who are you calling rash?" Korra asked.

"I can't trust you not to mess this up." Batman said. "It's best if you both turn around and go home."

"I can't." Mako said. "They have my brother, Bolin. He was caught in the crossfire, and now, he's the Equalists' prisoner."

"I'll be sure to save your brother before something happens to him." Batman promised. "But I can't afford to have the two of you involved." He jumped into the Batmobile and rode it into the darkness.

"Batman." Korra said. "Cool guy until you meet him."

"Up until this point, I thought he was a myth." Mako said. "We're not going to just let this go, are we?"

"Of course not." Korra said. "Come on. Let's go to the park. There's someone there who might help."

Driving through the streets of Republic City, Batman turned on his radio and his butler's voice answered.

"Yes, sir?"

"We were right, Alfred." Batman replied. "Amon's planning something at this Revelation tomorrow night. And I'm going to see what it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_At last, Batman and Avatar Korra meet. And Catwoman makes an appearance too. And next time, the Revelation is brought to light. Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
